In the training of driver operators for fork lift trucks, in addition to actual driving and machine operating instructions, either upon simulators or on the actual machines, it also has been found markedly beneficial to teach trainees, and to refresh the memories of operators, with regard to unsafe practices. The heavy, unstable and potentially dangerous nature of the machine precludes actual use thereof in an unsafe manner for purposes of demonstration or practice. Furthermore, due to the slow rate of load disposition on a real machine, the actual carrying out of safe and unsafe practice measures are not favorably "put over" to a group of trainees, due to the undue time delays involved in giving one-on-one instruction, with consequent loss of attention, and ensuing boredom. Furthermore, with a group of trainees, the desirable hands-on aspect is more effectively achieved by way of a model, due to the avoidance of delays, reduction in time for maneuver performance, and the competitive stimulus to out-perform other members in a peer group. This can be readily indulged, using a model, but would be unsuly hazardous and potentially life threatening in real life situations.
The acceptance of a simulator is significantly affected by the professionalism of presentation. Anything associated with a model, its method of use, or auxiliary components provided therewith that smacks of improvisation, is regarded as being of little consequence (i.e., improvised and inept), and can induce a condescending or contemptuous attitude in some group members. Such an attitude can detract to a very marked degree from the effectiveness of delivery of what, from the safety aspects thereof, constitutes a very important subject matter.
Furthermore, the mode of transportation of a simulator and the formalized presentation thereof as an organized kit conveys a decided and favorable initial impression on the trainee recipients.
The use of training simulators has a long history. One of the historically famous simulators was the LINK (TM) trainer in which a flight trainee could carry out virtually all aircraft maneuvers (except inverted flight and loops) while still safely on the ground. Examples of other simulated models are found in the following listed U.S. Pat. Nos.:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,922 - July 1957 - THOMPSON et al ARTICULATED TRUCK AND PLATFORM PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,113 - February 1952 - BUTLER REMOTE CONTROLLED MODEL AIRCRAFT PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,961,957 - June 1934 - BOCK CONVERTIBLE PLAY BOX RAMP CONSTRUCTION PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,611 - January 1964 - BENNETT REMOTE CONTROLLED TOY HELICOPTER PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,097 - January 1984 - OWENS HEAVY EQUIPMENT INSTRUMENT SIMULATION PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,914 - June 1983 - DUSTMAN AIRCRAFT CONTROLS SIMULATOR PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,825 - November 1973 - GAGNON REMOTELY CONTROLLED TOY BULLDOZER PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,265 - July 1973 - GAGON REMOTELY CONTROLLED TOY BULLDOZER